


Однажды. Превращение в Зеро.

by Rhaina



Series: Коллекция Зеро [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть, наряженная в кружева и оборки, жестокость, прикрытая сладкой улыбкой, совершенство, увенчанное пушистыми ушками, — вот каковы они в глазах единственной матери, которую они знали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды. Превращение в Зеро.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someday ~Fade to Zero~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307578) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен; отказ от прав — все права принадлежат правообладателям

Родителей им заменила Нагиса-сенсей, а смысл жизни они обрели друг в друге. Если у них и было что-то прежде, они это позабыли. Жизни врозь они не знали. Они встретились, когда им было по четыре, и для каждого все, что существовало прежде, превратилось в ничто. В Зеро.  
Странные создания, не от мира сего. Пугающие. Маленькие монстры.  
Так их и звали, полагая, что они слишком малы, чтобы понять смысл всех этих слов. Но они знали, что все это значит, просто им было наплевать.   
Смерть, наряженная в кружева и оборки, жестокость, прикрытая сладкой улыбкой, совершенство, увенчанное пушистыми ушками, — вот каковы они в глазах единственной матери, которую они знали. Но в их венах также бурлила кровь, повинуясь бешеным ударам сердца, и под отсутствием чувств скрывалась боль, а наивность оказалась надежно похоронена под слоями страха.   
В детстве они были убеждены, что родились в один день, одновременно, разделив пополам глоток воздуха, моргнув от одного и того же солнечного луча. Они должны были быть неотделимы друг от друга, как вылупившиеся из одного яйца. Йоджи нравилось представлять их внутри — свернувшихся калачиком, нос к носу, в ожидании знакомства с миром.  
Но на первом месте, прежде мира и всего остального, были они сами. Прежде Нагисы-сенсей, прежде даже Нацуо и Йоджи — они всегда были Зеро, как свидетельствовала одинаковая, чуть заметная метка у них на груди, и растворялись друг в друге так, что даже воздух не мог просочиться между ними.  
— Дети не вылупляются из яиц, дурак! — как-то подняла его на смех девчонка постарше, одна из первых встреченных ими сверстников, когда Нагиса-сенсей наконец позволила им выходить на улицу. — Вас сюда притащили родители, — ехидно продолжала она. — И они у вас не общие. Вы родились у разных мам и даже сюда попали в разное время!  
И пока Йоджи, который изо всех сил старался не заплакать, трясло в беззвучном бешенстве, Нацуо заслонил его, яростно дергая хвостом, окинул наглую, бессердечную девчонку гневным взглядом и очень спокойно сказал:  
— Не заткнешься — мы тебя убьем.  
И смотрел он — всего-навсего пятилетний — так, что девчонка испуганно попятилась.  
— Вы не сможете, — выдавила она, не сказав при этом «вы этого не сделаете». — Вы же всего лишь дети…  
— Хочешь проверить? — усмехнулся Нацуо, а Йоджи выступил вперед и ухватил его за руку, ведь он — Жертва в паре Зеро, и если придется сражаться, они должны стоять плечо к плечу. Неважно, что они были совсем неопытными, потому что вот так — рука в руке, сердца бьются как одно — они непобедимы.  
Потом, когда пришедший в ужас учитель отогнал их от окровавленной рыдающей девчонки, они стояли в кабинете Нагисы-сенсей и бесстрашно смотрели ей в глаза, потому что они, в конце концов, всего лишь сделали то, что обещали. Нагиса-сенсей улыбнулась и совсем их не ругала. Когда тем же вечером Нацуо свернулся клубочком под боком у Йоджи в молчаливом утешении, они наконец поняли: кто бы что ни говорил, им было лучше знать.   
Нацуо почесал Йоджи за мягким кошачьим ухом, и к ним вернулась непоколебимая уверенность — откуда бы они ни появились, они были единым целым с первого же вздоха.  
После этого случая другие дети жутко их боялись и украдкой перешептывались.   
Их мир замкнулся на них самих: Нагиса-сенсей, тренировки, опасливый шепот за спиной, кружева и рюши и новые способы причинения боли.  
— Попробуй так, — предлагал Нацуо, в глазах которого прыгали смешинки, и все заканчивалось тем, что они в полубессознательном состоянии валялись на полу, все в крови, и беспомощно хихикали.   
Они зализывали друг другу раны и становились сильней. Нагиса-сенсей сердилась за испорченную кровью одежду — и только. Они думали, что она их, в общем-то, любила, хоть и своеобразной любовью. Они были ее идеальными детками, орудиями хаоса — не знающие боли, морали, страха.  
Они до сих пор помнили свою первую настоящую зиму, когда бегали по улице, укутанные Нагисой-сенсей в сотню одежек. Они смотрели, как дыхание превращается в прозрачные серебристые облачка пара, а легкие сжимались, пропуская морозный воздух. Пахло свежестью и чистотой, и все было непривычным, и когда пошел снег, они принялись ловить снежинки, подставляя сперва ладошки в митенках, а потом и языки — попробовать снег на вкус, и наконец скинули с себя и митенки, и пальто, и шапки — чтобы его почувствовать. Кожу, припорошенную белым, слегка покалывало, и они совсем разделись, катаясь по застывшей траве и заливаясь смехом, пока их волосы, ушки и хвостики окончательно не промокли и отяжелели.   
А потом их вдруг затрясло, и они почувствовали, что устали, очень сильно… А после очнулись уже в лазарете неделю спустя, и на их памяти это был единственный случай, когда Нагиса-сенсей подняла на них руку.  
— Не смейте этого делать больше никогда! — ее трясло от ярости, а Йоджи и Нацуо трогали свои покрасневшие от оплеух щеки, хотя и не чувствовали боли. Тогда — впервые в жизни — им стало страшно. Они смотрели, не мигая, куда-то поверх головы Нагисы-сенсей, которая потом выскочила из палаты, и так и не могли понять, что же случилось.  
Дело было не в пощечине — а в том, что их заставили спать на разных кроватях, и суровая медсестра отгородила их друг от друга ширмой, и в груди все сжималось от беспокойства — никогда еще они не выпускали друг друга из вида. Ночью Йоджи прошмыгнул за ширму в кровать к Нацуо, уткнулся носом в его волосы между кошачьими ушами, а Нацуо развернулся к нему. Так они и заснули — в точности как тогда, в снегу.   
В старшей школе они впервые попытались лишить друг друга ушек, считая, что это — единственный способ показать, что они едины, что принадлежат друг другу. Нагиса-сенсей застукала их, когда они пытались понять, что же именно должны делать, потому что старшекурсник не удосужился объяснить детали. В тот раз сенсей тоже кричала, и на три дня запретила им видеться, и сказала им, что без ушек они были бы вполовину не такие хорошенькие и что они непременно обязаны их сохранить, а не то пусть пеняют на себя.  
На третью ночь врозь Йоджи наконец удалось выкарабкаться из комнаты через окно — и обнаружить, что Нацуо в своей «камере» тоже не сомкнул глаз: конечно, они ведь совершенно не могли спать друг без друга. Костяшки пальцев Йоджи кровоточили — чтобы выбраться, пришлось выбить стекло, — и Нацуо зализал его раны и затащил в кровать, и потом они лежали под одним одеялом, прижавшись друг другу так близко, как только могли, кожа к коже, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пометил меня, — шепнул Нацуо в темноте, — чтобы все увидели: они никогда больше не смогут нас разлучить.   
И Йоджи легко коснулся его губ своими — они решили, что им нравится это ощущение, — и задумался.  
В итоге вместо ушек Нацуо у Йоджи оказался его глаз, и Нагиса-сенсей бушевала от ярости, не дав Нацуо возможности сделать для Йоджи то же самое. Но Нацуо, в очередной раз очутившись в лазарете, довольно улыбался — теперь никто не пытался их разлучить, страшась последствий. Йоджи спал вместе с Нацуо на больничной койке, пока у того не сняли бинты — и хотя Нацуо ничего не видел, он чувствовал на макушке дыхание Йоджи и считал, что так, в темноте, они еще ближе.  
Они так и спали, свернувшись клубочком друг вокруг друга, как котята, они по-прежнему не расставались с плюшевыми зверушками, они, как и всегда, не могли спать врозь, и их ушки все еще были на месте.   
В мире оставалось еще множество вещей, которых они пока не понимали, но они не обманывались — когда-нибудь придется повзрослеть. Они иногда думали, что им будет не хватать их пушистых ушек, но, с другой стороны, многие и так считали, что их и сейчас нельзя было назвать такими уж невинными.  
Они касались друг друга легко, точно перышком, но кожа, лишенная нервных окончаний, внезапно становилась такой чувствительной, что они изумлялись: как обычные люди — не Зеро — могут выносить такое? Как простые соприкосновения рук и губ вызывают столько ощущений?   
Они делали это не впервые, но каждый раз это чувство становилось только сильней: желание снова дышать одним вдохом, слышать, как сердца бьются в унисон, рука об руку ступить во взрослый мир, раз уж с рождением в один день и час не вышло.   
Каждый раз они сближались сильней и были уверены, что в один прекрасный день они станут едины — и этот день не за горами.   
Они познали страх и прочувствовали боль, так что очередь за этой странной, непостижимой штукой, которую зовут любовью. Они не совсем понимали, что это значит, но думали, что когда-нибудь — когда настанет этот прекрасный день — они все узнают.


End file.
